Love Song
by Psychedelic-City
Summary: A collection of song-fics based on random songs my iPod chose. RonxHermione, HarryxGinny, RosexScorpius. All told in first person. Canon. One-shot.


Put your iPod on shuffle and use the songs to write a fic! ;D

**Bubbly by Colbie Caillat**

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You got me feeling like a child now_

_Every time I see you bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes _

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes, I always know_

_You make me smile, please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time, wherever you go_

I'm exhausted. I stayed up till one in the morning last night studying for that potions exam. Professor Slughorn's exams are SO much harder than Professor Snape's. He's giving an exam on our first week of school! I can barely think straight. Oh, look, here _he_ comes: the redheaded boy who makes my heart leap. He's smiling, talking to Harry about something I couldn't care less about. She shakes his head to get his hair out of his face. I love it when he does that! I feel tingles in my toes as he looks at me.

"Hermione," he says, his blue eyes staring into mine. "Is it true we have an exam today in potions?"

I crinkle my nose. He may be adorable, but he can be so thick!

"Yes, Ronald!" I laugh, shaking my head. "He said it maybe 20 times!"

"Told you so!" Harry exclaims, punching his friend playfully.

"Oh… I have to study then!" He reaches over and grabs the book from under my elbow. For a brief moment, our skin touches. I smile.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing…" I just go on smiling.

**What You Own from RENT**

_Don't breathe too deep_

_Don't think all day_

_Dive into work_

_Drive the other way_

_That drip of hurt_

_That pint of shame_

_Goes away, just play the game._

What did I just do? I just left my two best friends while we were searching for Horcruxes. I want to slap myself. Stupid git! Why am I such a coward? Where am I? Oh, Bill and Fleur's house. I'm safe here, while they're still out there in danger!

Hermione. Oh no. I left Hermione. I want to go back! How do I get back? Where are they? I'm pacing up and down the room. What the bloody hell am I going to do now? Hermione's going to hate me forever, so is Harry! What if… what if they die? Oh no, I'm never going to forgive myself for this. They'd die thinking of me as a coward, a traitor! This isn't happening, no, no, it can't be happening.

I can't think about this now, no, I can't. I have to do something to distract myself. Oh, who the bloody hell am I kidding, I can't distract myself! Maybe I should read a book…. Bill and Fleur have loads of those! Alright, I just grabbed a book off the wall. I didn't even look at the title, I just grabbed it. Oh… Hermione would be in heaven here. Hermione. Oh, Hermione, what have I done? Any chance I have with her is gone now. Stupid, bloody git, I am! Oh, but the shame will go away, right? It has to go away… I don't think I can live like this…

**Penny and Me by Hanson**

_Staring at a million city lights,_

_But still Penny and I are all alone beneath the sky,_

_Feel the wind brushing slowly by,_

_If I could soar I would try, to take these wings and fly,_

_Away to where the leaves turn red,_

_But no matter where I am instead,_

_Singin' along to feelin' alright, (MmMm) _

_or makin' it by in the pink moonlight,_

_It's always Penny and me tonight._

It was a beautiful summer night. The sky was cloudless and above us where a million shining stars. I could feel a cool breeze blowing, making the grass sway. Ginny scooted closer to me. When we kissed, I could swear I was flying. I sat up a bit and caressed her face. She smiled at me, her beautiful, cheeky smile. Then I had an idea.

"Ginny, do you fancy a ride?" I asked her, nodding towards the broom shed. She laughed.

"Didn't we just do that?" she raised an eyebrow seductively. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"No, I mean, do you want to go flying?" A grin spread across her face.

"Yeah, that would be fun!"

We both scrambled up, running towards the shed. I pulled out a random broom, not caring enough to see who's it was, and hopped on. She got on behind me, bringing her arms around my waist and holding me tight. I could feel her warm breath on the back of my neck. I could smell her sweet, flowery fragrance. I kicked off, zipping into the fresh summer air. The wind whipped trough our hair, and we screamed. It was a good scream, a happy scream. I could feel the adrenaline rushing to my head as we flew higher and higher. I swooped down, just inches above the lake, and Ginny ran her hand in the water. Then I flew right back up again, as if to capture the moon like a snitch. I twirled us, spinning around and feeling butterflies in my stomach. Ginny's joyous squeals made my heart pound. I suddenly stopped, and started flying ever so slowly towards the roof of the Burrow. We landed right there, and we both dismounted and sat down. The moon was hitting Ginny perfectly, giving her a pinkish glow. I leaned in a kissed her. It couldn't get any more perfect, just Ginny and me tonight.

**Mirror Blue Night from Spring Awakening**

_Flip on a switch_

_And everything's fine_

_No more lips, no more tongue_

_No more ears no more eyes_

_The naked blue angel _

_Who peers through the blinds_

_Disappears in the gloom of the mirror-blue night_

The attacked me with birds. Why would she bloody do that? What did I do to her? Was it because… no, it couldn't be! It wasn't possible! Why would she be upset that I snogged Lavender? I mean, seriously, why would she be upset about that? Unless… could it be? Could she be jealous of her? Could it be possible that she feels the same way about me that I feel about her? But… why would she go to the Yule Ball with Krum? Why hasn't she said anything? Bloody hell, why haven't I said anything? I'm such a dumb git! I've liked her for all this time now and I've never bloody said anything! Well… maybe if I keep going with Lavender, she'll say something. Maybe she'll get so jealous that she'll snog me and then we can be together and I won't have to make an idiot out of myself telling her that I like her if she doesn't like me back! Does that make sense? Oh, I'm so confused! These girls, they're gonna kill me! I'm tired, I think I'll just go to sleep now…

She appears in front of me, wearing nothing but a thin, baby blue slip-dress. She looks angelic in the moonlight. I want to reach out and touch her, but I'm so afraid. Her hair, though it was usually a frizzy mess, is curling beautifully. She smiles at me, and my heart thumps like crazy. She floats closer and closer, my need for her is raging. She climbs onto the bed, crawling towards me.

"Hello Ronald," she sings in her usual "know-it-all" tone that I love so much. Her face, glowing an angelic blue, is centimeters away from mine. I can feel her warmth.

Then she kisses me. She tastes like spearmint and feels like silk. Her tongue is now in my mouth, licking around. Her hands are digging through my hair and it feels so good, so good. Somehow, her barely-there frock has now disappeared, and she is lying naked on top of me. She pulls away, giving me a seductive smile. I long to run my hands all over her, exploring her silky body. But before I can do anything, she's floating away towards the window. I want to shout, but I'm unable to speak. She stands by the window, the moon giving her that angelic blue glow again. She gives me an apologetic look, and slips away.

I wake up, jetting upright and sweating bullets. I reach for my wand, shouting "Lumos" the second it touches my skin. I breathe heavily, trying to take in everything that had just happened to me. Hermione's gone, her lips her tongue, her ears, her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. Gorgeous, naked blue angel Hermione, slipped out the window and into the wind. I'm fine now. I'm safe. Oh, I've had dreams about her before, but none of them ever like this.

**Make it Mine by Jason Mraz**

_Wake up everyone_

_How can you sleep at a time like this?_

_Unless the dreamer is the real you_

_Listen to your voice_

_The one that tells you to taste past the tip of your tongue_

_Leap and the net will appear_

_I don't wanna wake before_

_The dream is over_

_I'm gonna make it mine_

_Yes I... I'll own it_

_I'm gonna make it mine_

_Yes I'll make it all mine_

I wake up to the sound of chirping birds. Ah, how pleasant. I almost forgot that we're looking for the pieces of Voldemort's soul and we're in mortal danger. Harry and Ron are still sleeping. How can they sleep at a time like this? Oh, right, they're boys. Wait… men actually. Are they men or boys? Am I a girl or a woman? I don't know.

Ron is so cute when he sleeps. It's like he's gone to a whole other planet. I wonder what he's dreaming about, if he's dreaming at all. Of course he's dreaming, he's not going to have that blissful look on his face over nothing. It must be a good dream too. Oh, how I wish I could just crawl into his sleeping bag with him and get all cuddled up. He's probably really warm, and I'm freezing my arse off over here. I want him. I want him to be mine.

Does he feel the same way about me as I do about him? I don't know. I think he does. He puts his arm around me, dries my tears when I cry. He got jealous of Krum when I went to the Yule Ball with him… but then again, right when I thought we were going to get together last year, that foul Lavender Brown got in the bloody way!

Well, even if he does fancy me as much as I fancy him, it doesn't look like he's going to make a move anytime soon. I guess that means it's up to me… Oh bloody hell! Who am I kidding? I'm not pretty, I'm not a sex kitten or anything like that. I'm just plain old Hermione. How could he possibly fancy me? Oh, bloody hell, now I'm crying! Urgh, stupid tears! No, Hermione, stop it right now!

Alright, I'm making a decision. I'm sick of waiting here. I'm going to do this. I have to follow my instincts, I have to listen to that little voice inside my head that says _JUST GO FOR IT! _I have to take a giant leap of faith and hope that the net will appear below me. I'm going to make the first move. I'm going to make Ronald Billius Weasley, mine, all mine, once and for all.

**Misery by Dana Fuchs **(pronounced Fyewks, before anyone asks)

_Too soon for words_

_Dancing through the days and nights_

_Another year has come and gone_

_You've held my hand_

_The way I've held your heart so tight_

_And now we're barely hanging on_

_Angry echoes bouncing off the parlor walls_

_Dusty lives never unpacked_

_You're holding on to me_

_I've been holding on for life_

_But we hold each other's pain_

_Oh, you're just like me_

_Holding on to misery_

_Needing someone to believe in_

_Oh, believe in me._

I'm so sick of this. Every single bloody day, we fight over something. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love him, I really do. But the fighting… I just can't take it! The past few years have been great, sure. We've loved each other in every way possible. But now it's been another year that just flew by us. We're wasting time. I love him. I want to spend forever with him. He just doesn't seem to understand that. We're both upset with his. We've been clinging to each other for dear life. Our relationship has been so unstable. I don't like it, not one little bit. Every time I go into the bedroom, I can almost hear all the fights we've had coming back to me. It's horrible. Who are we kidding? We love each other, but we're both unhappy. We need more.

"Hermione, will you pick that up for me?" Ron's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Ronald, why can't you just pick it up yourself?" I shot back, annoyed.

"It's closer to you," he persisted. "Please?"

I grunted, bending down to see what he had dropped. It was a small, rusty circle, sort of resembling a ring. I examined the strange object, holding it up to the light.

"What is it?" I asked bluntly.

"Put it on," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Just put it on!"

"Alright, alright!"

He walked over to me, pulling out his wand and touching it to the ring. I watched the rusty band glaze over with sterling silver, and a huge blue diamond explode from the center. I gasped as he got down on one knee.

"Hermione Jean Granger," he began as tears flooded my eyes. "We have been through so much, but I love you more than I could possibly explain. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

I squealed, jumping up and down. "YES, YES, YES, ABSOLUTELY YES!" I jumped up into his arms and kissed him. And that was it. That was what we needed. We just needed to believe in each other, to know that we were going to be together for the rest of our lives. It was the best feeling in the world.

**I'll Cover You from RENT**

_Live in my house_

_I'll be your shelter_

_Just pay me back with 1000 kisses_

_Be my lover and I'll cover you_

_Open your door _

_I'll be your tenant_

_Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet_

_But sweet kisses I've got to spare_

_I'll be there and I'll cover you_

We walked down the grounds with arms linked. I felt a spring in my step, being that I had never been so happy in my life. I had the most perfect boy at my side, a boy who loved me, and I loved him. I knew I was going to be with him forever. He was my love, my heart's only desire. And then I broke into a run.

"Rosie, where are you going?" he exclaimed, running after me.

"Come on, I want to take you somewhere!" I called back to him,

"Where?" He grabbed my hand.

"ANYWHERE!" I cried, spinning around and skipping.

He came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me up. He twirled me around and I felt dizzy with excitement. He then stopped to kiss me. He was the best kisser in the history of kissers… not that I had kissed anyone else.

"I love you, Corp," I told him, touching my hand along his pale cheek. "Promise me you'll stay with me forever."

"I promise," he said, touching his nose to mine. "I love you more than any boy has ever loved any girl."

I gave him a gentle kiss. "I'll give you 1,000 sweet kisses. Forever and ever."

"And I'll return the favor," he kissed my neck, running his hand down my side.

"Come on," I whispered. "Let's go somewhere more private, secluded…"

"Maybe warmer?" he joked. "It's starting to snow and I'm freezing my arse off!"

"Here, I'll warm you up," I wrapped my arms around him, blowing hot air on his neck.

"Much better." He looked into my eyes, and I knew. We belonged together.

**Fell In Love With a Boy by Joss Stone**

_Red hair with a curl_

_Mellow roll for the flavor and the eyes were peepin_

_Can't keep away from the boy_

_The two sides of my brain need to have a meeting_

_Can't think of anything to do_

_My left brain knows all of love is fleeting_

_He's just lookin for somethin new_

_I said it once before but it bears repeating_

Okay, he's cute. That's it, it doesn't get any farther than that… right? No, it can't. I absolutely can't, it's RON, for crying out loud! I can't possibly be in love with Ron! We're supposed to hate each other! His hair is so nice, bright red this the slightest little curl. And his eyes are so blue… oh, stop it Hermione! Stop it! You need to be rational! Oh, it's like the two sides of my brain are having an argument! The left side says, yes, you love him! The right side says, no you silly girl, he's Ron! But they need to meet and rationalize because I can't take this.

It's almost our sixth year. I'm going to see him again soon. What if I start drooling all over him? What if I do like him but he doesn't like me back? That would be awful, we couldn't be friends anymore! What would Harry do? This can't be happening, this can't be happening! You can't be falling for Ron, you can't! No, I'm not. I just have to think of all the rubbish he does that drives me mad and then I'll go away… right?

He looks so cute in that picture of us. He's smiling, and the sun is hitting his hair and it's all shiny. I love how he says "bloody hell" all the time. I know everyone says that, but just the way he says it feels special. And I love the face he makes when he's scared, and how his ears turn red when he's embarrassed! Oh, bloody hell, FINE! Fine then! I'm in love with Ron. I can't believe I'm saying, this, but I am, I am! Oh, no, what am I going to do now?

**In My Life by The Beatles**

_There are places I'll remember_

_All my life though some have changed_

_Some forever not for better_

_Some have gone and some remain_

_All these places have their moments_

_With lovers and friends I still can recall_

_Some are dead and some are living_

_In my life I've loved them all._

"Harry, look what I found!" I heard my wife's voice in the other room. She came rushing in with a huge book and sat down beside me on the couch.

"What is it?" I asked, knowing it must be something important, judging by the look on her face.

"It's our old photo album!" Ginny exclaimed. "I haven't looked at his in years!"

"Me neither," I replied, opening the front cover. I was immediately greeted by a picture of Hogwarts, which brought tears to my eyes. I hadn't been there since Lily graduated two years ago.

"I forgot how beautiful it was," I said, choking. Ginny nodded, placing her head on my shoulder.

We flipped through the album devouring each and every page. Some pictures, like the one of Fred and George, or the one of Ollivander's wand shop, brought tears to our eyes. Others, like the picture of Ron, Hermione and I right after the war, and a picture Ginny and I took together on our first anniversary brought us smiles and laughter. I was amazed how much my life had changed since then. I realized that, no matter how difficult some of my early years were, I really did love every minute of it, from the moment Hagrid barged into the Dursley's hideout and took me away, to this very minute, where Ginny and I sat together, enjoying our blissful memories.

**Defying Gravity from Wicked**

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by _

_The rules of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes_

_And leap… _

We were in mortal danger. There was a bloody battle going on around us. It was the worst time to consider doing anything of the sort. Yet there he stood, talking about saving the house elves when we were having trouble saving ourselves. I couldn't help myself. I just did it.

Something inside of me changed, for just that moment. I don't know what happened, but I suddenly lost all doubts and fears inside of me and trusted my instincts. It was too late to think about anything else. There was no going back now. I had to do this before it was too late.

I dropped all the basalisk fangs I held and just ran at him. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see the look on his face. I could feel our lips meeting and was relieved that I didn't miss. Oh no, was he not kissing me back? No, he was! He was kissing me back! Yes! I held onto him for dear life, forgetting everything around us. I could feel his big hands as he grabbed me, holding on to me just as tight as I was to him. It was a moment of pure bliss.

"OI! There's a war going on here!" Harry's voice pulled us back to earth.

I pulled away from Ron and ventured a look at his face. He looked as though he had recently been hit on the back of the head with a Bludger. I giggled inside.

"I know, mate," he said, "So it's now or never, isn't it?"

My heart melted.

_A/N: Well, this was fun! But it took me forever LOL. I hope you liked it! Please write a review and tell me what you think :) Oh, and if you noticed, I put in a little connection into my other story in the "Misery" one. Tell me if you caught that ;D_


End file.
